


Reborn (DarkSparks Fanfic)

by ReapingApathy



Series: Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapingApathy/pseuds/ReapingApathy
Summary: {Idea rooted from the oneshot "Sadistic Tendencies" Please read that first if you haven't!}-The legends seemed more cautious of the arena, more than before. There was a strange phenomenon going on. They didn't watch for enemies of other legends, just the feeling of the arena shifting, dead creatures that roamed. Towers falling down, missing locations, then the new legend showing up, Revenant. The electrical engineer was starting to get curious about the ordeal as her peers, coworkers, fellow scientists, started going missing amongst the incidents, all of them who worked for Hammond Robotics.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Guardian Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this, please read "Sadistic Tendencies" The oneshot if you have't yet first! It's important!

_What would you give to survive the Apex games? ___

___Fame? ____ _

_____Looking for a reason? ____ _ _ _

_______Maybe, even trying to find yourself? ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________All legends fall or win, they pour blood one the ground, time after time to gain that champion banner. But, why was the Apex games born? What was the purpose behind Syndicate telling the Apex Games' daughters' father to build 'The Ring'. Why did they build a game such as that in a society of sophistication? Behind the screen there always the same repeating line, slavery, war, poverty. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Different species of all kinds, nearly all enemies with each other, whether they looked human or not. It didn't matter as long as they made money for the hand that controlled them. This containment system is just one of the few things I've accomplished my lifetime, unfortunately. I know that my time will come before I get to even see it work. So I sit here writing this letter praying for ma précieuse fille (My precious daughter). Only she would end something terrible if it were to come, I know this becayse she was the one who cracked the coding to building the fence in the first place. Hammond wanted their dirty hands on it. They're planning something this I know. Natalie, I hope you find this and restore order as you would say? Now, as I watch you put up your last stuffed Nessie I know that you are a strong woman, capable of so much. You will make good friends with the legends, I can tell. Take care of each other and yourself. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Be careful, Dieu la vitesse (god speed) Natalie. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

_______________Shortly a month after that night the ring for the new stadium containment field was revealed, unfortunately, the electrical engineer's father passed away the same day. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________This began the Apex games, a new legend, reborn. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 1. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me so far!

[If you have not read Sadistic Tendencies I recommend you read it first before you read]

Chapter 1. Restless

Third Person POV

There was a clang in the workshop, a rattle and then a grunt of frustration as the clatter of a heavy object was heard. Then silence and a heavy sigh. The engineer sat on the ground against a wall with defeat, she tapped the floor with her fingers softly. "Why can't I figure it out?" She mumbled softly. The engineer looked tired, of course she did. It's been nearly six month's since the incident on Typhon. She couldn't sleep knowing she was being hunted for. Worst of all, losing her prosthetic, the last thing of her dad she had besides her memories, and her books. She slapped a hand to her face before looking at the red glowing numbers on the wall. It read 3:57 AM. She got up slowly and slid the gloves off along with the makeshift prosthetic, she did make a new one, only for the games. Right, like she was focused on those either. She grabbed the ratchet and glanced at the broken interception pylon, she was the genius right? She had to at least fix this, if she could that is.

As for the skirmisher, the two as of now rarely talk nowadays, the skirmisher was always out, night and day, developing techniques or keeping guard across the current city they were in. Which would be Talos, World's edge. The two haven't been back to Solace city since that day either. Even when the other legends offered, they were all growing increasingly concerned. Seeing as how both Wraith and Wattson never spoke of that night to anyone. The other legends saw how battered and bloody they were. But when the medic of the latter questioned the duo. The two brushed past them into the hallway to their rooms. Octane of course would later try to talk to the engineer only to get no response. Wattson banged her head against the wall before slipping on the protective glove gear and grasped wiring pliers. She kneeled in concentration and focused on the wiring on the small sealed section of the pylon. She connected two wires slowly, twisting the copper to connect them fully. She was slowly starting to feel relieved it had worked until she heard a small zap and some sparks as the wiring popped and fizzled. "bon sang (Damn it)" She muttered to herself. She heard heavy footsteps enter the hallway outside the door as a heavy metal door closed. 

Renee must be back...

The engineer bit her tongue before looking at the busted wiring and scoffed getting up. Running a hand to her increasingly growing hair. She stood up slowly and walked to the door and cracked it open. She glanced at the voidwalker, Wraith walked further down the hall in seemingly deep thought as she pressed a hand to her dorm door and released a breath and grasped the scarf around her neck. It was a vibrant red, it held much meaning to the voidwalker than she was showing, the red had faded into a darker color from fights and 24/7 use. It was of course made by no one other than the engineer herself. Wattson gave a small smile before retreating back into the workshop. She then frowned and sighed "It's been five months, yet I still see the dead innocent, they didn't deserve that. Ils avaient des familles (They had families)" She muttered. The image of the enemy voidwalker plagued her mind like no other, being too afraid to sleep. Even losing herself into deep concentration about anything that memory would interfere and play. Wattson felt a tear roll down her face as she wiped it away quickly "You're stronger than this" She weakly mused as she sat on a stool staring at the broken pylon. 

-

_She's thinking about it again_

_She's crying. ___

_Wraith sighed "You expect me to go and comfort her?" She asked yawning tiredly. "That sounded wrong, I just. I don't know I haven't sensed danger in months"._

_When was the last time you actually slept?_ _The two of you actually._ _When was the last time you spoke to her normally?_ Wraith tried to recall it, but nothing came up, she breathed out a heavy sigh as she took off the armored jacket. She fixed her plain white tanktop and wrapped the scarf back around her neck. "Listen, would she even want to talk?" She shook her head in frustration. "Maybe I seem like a monster to her". No. 

Wraith sighed "Fine, just a simple chat, that's it". She muttered before grasping the doorknob and exiting the room, she paced down the hall to the workshop and quietly knocked. She heard a soft "Come in Mon Ami". Wraith opened the door entering and closed it behind her. "Nat" She greeted before adding "You're up late". Wattson rubbed hr eyes and put up a brave smile "Don't worry just stuck on the pylon is all..." Wraith raised a brow.

>

_She's been working on it for nearly a month._

She discarded those thoughts and pushed further. "Still, you should sleep at least, I'm concerned". The engineer looked over "That's hard to believe Mon Ami" She replied with her chin on her fist. Wraith rose a brow "Why is that?" She asked. "The only time you come to check on me is when I'm upset, which I know the void is telling you that information". Wraith was about to reply but bit her tongue. The defender was right she had been avoiding conversation, with pretty much everyone and everything. Wraith shook her head "I just have a lot on my mind Nat". She replied. The defender scoffed "Comme si je ne le fais pas? (As if I don't?) We both do, but doing it alone isn't helping". Wraith sighed "I'm sorry I'm out at all hours of the day trying to prevent harm to you". The electrical engineer slammed her fist on top of the flat plyboard desk. "I'm not weak, Renee!" She exclaimed "I would've rather have you here than out risking your life Idiote!" 

Wraith looked at her "I didn't mean it like that, looking at it from your perspective, yes maybe I should've". She muttered. Wattson sighed "I'm going to rest Mon Ami, we'll talk later". The engineer quickly exited the room brushing past Wraith. Wraith slapped her forehead. "I know, I know" She muttered. She sighed before glancing at the broken interception pylon. She grasped the scarf and felt more relaxed from its presence on her neck. "Hope I can find another clue soon". 

Wattson looked at the giant bulletin board in front of her in her dorm. In all caps one sign she wrote said the words.

_Hammond Robotics_

She rubbed her temples softly, what about Hammond? What role did they play in all this? They made equipment, gear for the Apex games, the containment ring, she designed. Once again she felt like she was on step one. Unfortunately on ever year of the Apex games she usually spent it alone. Her father had mysteriously passed the day of the ring reveal. She kept a brave face, she was smart right? She would figure this out, like the circuits of electricity flow. She glanced at the board. "Papa, what did you do for Hammond?" She asked to herself and bit her lip. She had been timid about going back to Solace city to the building to get any info about her dad. She sighed, it looks like she wouldn't be delaying it all at tomorrow, or whenever she woke up when she passed out. She looked at her bed before switching out of her workshop clothing and laying down.

_She just felt an unsettling feeling all the time without an explanation._

_Maybe it was paranoia, she shut her eyes. Maybe._


	3. Chapter 2. Falling City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning to use the bolding and italics on here since it won't automatically copy my draft correctly from Wattpad.

Chapter 2. Falling City

Wattson grasped the hem of the denim jacket and slipped it on over the yellow blouse, she grasped the carefully designed prosthetic for the games before slipping it on. She breathed out softly and glanced at her watch on her other hand, she grasped a messenger bag and slipped it over her shoulder. Today she would be traveling back to Hammond and visiting its aftermath after never coming back since the incident. The engineer slipped three upgraded nodes into her bag. She closed her yes, she never wanted to be put into a position of helplessness again. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal the skirmisher. "Renee?" The defender questioned. The skirmisher shifted uncomfortably and sighed "Mind if I tag?" She asked. Wattson held her tongue and gave a small smile instead. She wasn't going to turn this down because of the past. "Yeah, Mon Ami. You can come, let's hurry". She walked out of the room and glanced at the skirmisher, the fighter wore a pair of torn black skinny jeans, a plain black shirt with some bands design topping it off with the red scarf. Wattson wouldn't question it, she knew the voidwalker cared. Wraith piped up softly "So, where to?" She asked. Wattson sighed "Solace city" She spoke. Wraith gave her a look but said nothing. The defender hummed "Renee, I need to find out the truth, something is going to go down, je peux le sentir (I can feel it)". Wraith slowly nodded "I know where you're coming from, I felt something was off. I'm starting to think the other legends can feel it too". Wattson glanced at Wraith's hand before looking down the hall. "I know Mon Ami" She replied and sighed. "I just don't want to feel weak again". Wraith looked at her "You? Feel weak? Nat, you're one of the smartest people I've ever known. Don't put yourself down, you're intelligent. You've gotten us out of some tricky situations" the skirmisher stated. 

The defender gave her a small smile "You mean it?" She asked. Wraith smiled "Of course Nat..." She grasped the Defenders hand "I'll be there to back you up now, no matter what". Wattson almost teared up "You're cheesy Renee Blasey" She hummed softly. Wraith chuckled "No, I'm Wraith" She joked. The defender squeezed the voidwalkers hand in comfort as they both approached the dropship "Hammond is planning something". The skirmisher nodded "Who would've figured, I already thought the new legends approach into the game was odd". She then glanced to the side "The police just ignored the fact the guy had murdered people. He's in the system clearly". Wattson put a hand to her chin "A bounty hunter as well as a legend, and Forge being killed by him on live television". Wraith sighed "Yeah, I know this game or the games are meant to be bloodthirsty but everytime we go into a new season something always happens. Tae swears he's not to blame this time". Wattson coughed softly as she stepped onto the platform "Oui, still we don't have enough pieces to figure any of it out". Wraith nods "We'll get there with time Nat" She sat down on a seat and glanced at her. Wattson untangled her hand from Wraith's "We might have accidentally uncovered something huge, I don't know what yet Mon Ami, but we'll find out". Wattson looked out the window slightly and narrowed her eyes in thought. 

Wraith looked at the defender slightly. She was more concerned than anything else. She looked off slowly, she did remember the engineer telling her that her father passed the day the ring was unveiled. Wattson finally removed the Pylon that attached to her back by her hips and sat down. Wraith looked at the engineers eyes, a dazzling blue she would say. Her view was interrupted as the engineer questioned her with a raised eye brow. "Something on my face Mon Ami?" The engineer held back a small laugh as the skirmisher stammered slightly before clearing her throat "No!... No I mean nothing at all" She awkwardly laughed. Wattson chuckled and glanced out the window "People I don't get sometimes and electricity I do". Wraith looked over "Remember your first match?" She asked. Wattson's eye twitched "I had forgotten that till now" She muttered. The engineer had unleashed the interceptor and while staring at the skirmisher in a round five ring accidentally knocked the pylon off the side of the roof effectively killing the last squad. "Okay! Oui! That was once Renee!" She replied quickly embarrassed. "You did fine, at least you wiped a whole squad. Wattson sighed "That's one way to use a pylon I suppose". She mumbled softly. 

Wraith chuckled "Proud of you no matter what". 

**"We have arrived in Solace City"**

The two legends walked off the dropship as Wattson tightened the strap for the pylon. She looked around "Seems, more... Emptier?" She asked out loud. Wraith nodded "I was just thinking the same thing". She muttered as she walked down the paved street. "To the Hammond Robotics building we go allonsy" The defender uttered. Wraith followed behind the defender swiftly as she looked around with caution. Wattson stepped up to the building before entering slowly, the newly designed walls changed the direction of the halls. The receptionist looked up "Dr. Paquette, what brings you here?" She asked. The defender hummed "If I can get some files from your servers, that would be great". The receptionist raised a brow "Files?" She asked. Wattson nodded and exhaled "About Luc Paquette, I know you guys have a file". The receptionist seemed taken back "O-Okay, I can't promise much but I'll try" She clacked at her keyboard. "I'm only allowing this because he was your father". The defender crossed her arms and nodded "You guys recover okay?" She asked. The receptionist ran a hand through her hair "Honestly, everyone's still shaken up, but this came out of nowhere. So, we're still recovering". The engineer nodded "Understandable amie". The receptionist grabbed a yellow file folder and pulled the contents from a printer into it. "This is all we got". Wattson nodded slowly grasping and looking at the file. She rose a brow slightly and looked at Wraith.

Wattson turned around "Let's go" She said softly whilst turning the pages "This isn't right... que se passe-t-il (What the hell...)" She muttered to herself. Wraith jogged after her outside. "What is it?" She asked. Wattson grasped a particular piece of paper "This isn't right, I was told my father died of heart failure". She paused "There's no data it only says Non applicable and in the notes it says 'Restricted information'". Wraith raised a brow "That's unusual" She looked over. "He worked for Syndicate right?" The skirmisher asked. "Oui" The defender nodded "We built the ring for them, for the Apex games". Wraith nodded "Maybe he had an office there? I don't think they would get rid of every file if your dad was that important". Wattson nodded "You're right Mon Amie". She sighed "This is going to be more complicated than I thought". Wattson sighed "Syndicate ended a blowing war with the IMC and other militia forces. They also are the ones who run the Apex games". Wattson shook her head before adding "The more I think on it. The more I think about how they may not be as they seem. Ceci est déroutant (This is confusing)" She sighed yet again but heavier. Wraith sucked in a breath "Seems like there are even things you don't know Nat" She chuckled. "We'll get through this together, now that I think about it. Typhon looked destroyed and there isn't much info about any of the other planets. Do you think Syndicate is trying to take control of everything and their propaganda of peace is just to keep the public at peace? Even us being moved to World's edge is suspicious. Because, where are the civilians there? Everything looked like a panic run, food left there, everything there. Its deserted". 

Wattson nodded slowly "Like I thought, this is bigger than I thought". She moved forward walking "We'll tell the other legends at the right time. For now we keep this between as we have been". Wraith nodded "Of course Nat". The defender turned to the skirmisher and kissed her cheek "Thank you, Mon Ami. You've been behind my back this whole time". Wraith nodded pulling up her scarf to cover her face. She cleared her throat abruptly "R-Right, we need a plan to get to Syndicate's main building and headquarters". Wattson looked at her "Are you sure you want to continue with this, there's no going back from this if we go through with it. Nous pourrions avoir des ennuis (We could get in trouble)". Wraith coughed "At this point, what will happen if we don't try to stop this?" She asked. Blue eyes darted into the voidwalkers eyes. "You are right". Wattson exhaled "We are going to need a portal. I think I might be able to tweak that wrist gadget of yours". Wraith looked at her "Oh?" The engineer nodded "Yes, afterwards we're going to Typhon and exploring one of those abandoned buildings. I need to see about the voidwalkers weaponry and level of science. I think with my genius and fitting you some new weapons and powerful armor we could seriously change the course of battle".

_De plus, vous auriez fière allure avec un patch de pylône (Plus you would look good with a pylon patch)_

Wraith exhaled "Good thought, let's do it". Wattson smiled getting the thought out of her head. "Call in the dropship, time to get ready in the workshop".

\---------

Authors Note: So there is no "official" cause to Luc Paquette's death in the Apex lore. I have been doing massive research on this to make the story hella interesting. Please bare with me as we launch into these upcoming chapter's okay? Thank you for reading, votes and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3. Security Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! It is 4:49 AM so I need sleep now. Also on a side note I do only make my chapters 1,000-1,500 words max. It's just something I'm quite used to. I'm sorry!-Indra

Chapter 3. Security Defense

Wattson skipped into the workshop, it had been almost four days since the visit to Solace she felt more refreshed than ever. She hummed grabbing the welding mask "Protection is bien!" She joked in her native tongue. She glanced at the skirmishers wrist gadget and put a hand to her chin and inhaled "Neither us knowing anything about this is going to be quite a challenge". She glanced at it before picking it up and studying it. She raised a brow "Interesting, intéressant en effet (Interesting indeed)". Wraith walked in leaning against the doorframe, she glanced at Wattson and studied her for a second. Wattson was far focused as she unscrewed the back panel of the wrist gadget, she fixated her eyes on the wiring and unique features. "A void rock type? quoi? (What?)" She asked herself softly. She looked as the rock looked almost, surreal, it had the look of the void portal themselves, "A powerhouse explosive object of it's own" She muttered. "Dangerous power, so much..." She whispered.

Wraith raised a brow as she watched Wattson grab a notebook and pen. Wattson bit her lip writing more into the notebook "Just how strong were the voidwalkers? And how many are left, we're missing something". Wattson scribbled more and set the graphite utensil down. She turned around "oh dieux! (oh gods!), Renee you scared me" The engineer grumbled putting a hand to her chest. Wraith merely chuckled "My apologies Nat, I was just watching you, you are so fascinated with my homeworld's power". She explained. 

Wattson cleared her throat "There is a whole level of power we are not understanding, this beyond even connected circuits, c'est incroyable (it's amazing)" Wattson mumbled softly. Wraith nodded "Yes, but however we still know nothing about them". Wraith inhaled "That city is abandoned, I have no idea where another voidwalker would be, I don't even know if the city would have clues". Wattson tapped her head "I'm curious as to finding that other Wraith, that facility even". Wraith paled and grasped her arm. Wattson took quick notice amd grasped one of the skirmisher's hands. "You don't have to go Mon Ami". Wraith raised a brow "Did you just suggest I didn't go with you, my partner?" She asked. 

Wattson looked confused "Yes, that is what I just said, didn't I? I know my english isn't perfect yes, Je suis sûr que c'est vrai (I'm pretty sure that's right)". Wraith grasped her shoulder "Yes, you're right don't worry". Wraith sighed "I've just been dreading on it". She added. Wattson looked concerned "Why Mon Ami?" She asked. Wraith glanced away "So, when I escaped that place, I found myself being able to see into the void, hearing voices, specifically that voidwalkers voice, and others". She paused "She got trapped in that building, I can hear her screams often". Wattson covered her mouth with her hand "oh dieux ... c'est (my gods that's) horrible". The engineer mumbled. Wattson always noted Wraith's tiredness and caffeine addiction but never knew it was that devastatingly effective.

Wraith smiled "Don't worry okay? Let's focus on what we have, this assignment, let's get to upgrading equipment". She heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Wattson called out. Bloodhound entered "There you two are" Their thick icelandic accent flowed out smoothly. "Yes, Bloth! We are upgrading our equipment, Vous voyez (You see)". Bloodhound crossed their arms nodding "I see, well. The other legends just wanted to know if you two were okay, I suppose I'll report a yes to them". Wraith nodded "Thank you, Bloth". Bloodhound tipped their hat already knowing something else was going on. It pinched at the hunter but paid no mind as they left the room. They would just find out later, they had a slight feeling. Wattson sighed "I hate keeping it from them, but unless they are in danger too... We have to keep it pour nous (to ourselves)". Wraith nodded "Agreed, now let's get to work". 

Wattson grasped her wrench with a wink and set the skirmishers wrist gadget down, she grabbed the bolt and closed one eye focused. Wraith grasped the ratchet "Here, we can tighten that more faster with this clearly". Wattson laughed softly "Mon Ami, you think that will fit through that space on the panel?" Wraith glanced at the panel on the interception pylon, she then looked off embarrassed "R-Right" she mumbled. Wattson grasped Wraith's arm giving the skirmisher a kiss to the cheek.

"You'll learn with time" she winked yet again and smiled before walking to the open panel. Wraith turned completely red to the action, clearing her throat. "Unfortunately I have to take out the front circuit to reach the actual coil that powers the pylon itself". The engineers french accent rolled out with ease, she breathed out. "Put on some protective glove ware mon ami". Wraith rose a brow "What about you?" She asked.

Wattson tapped the prosthetic hand with the wrench as it released a metal clang. Wraith nodded "Again, right" She said softly before reaching into the shelf grabbing the gloves. Wattson looked at her "We're going to get you some good sleep soon enough okay?" Wraith sighed "Fine". Wattson smiled "Doctor's orders". Wraith grasped the wrench from Wattson's hand walked over to the pylon and grasped a hex screwdriver unscrewing some screws "So sensory electrocution?" Wattson scratched her head "More like if the pylon were to be placed near electric fences it would supercharge the damage, plus it's own shield from bullets". Wraith raised a brow impressed "Woah, those are some serious upgrades". 

Wattson grinned "My adversary's are in for a shock!" She laughed out loud "That was a good one". Wraith stared at her slightly. 

Cute.

"Renee?" The engineer asked slightly red, she moved her hair to the side "You're staring mon ami" she mumbled softly. Wraith snapped out of it "Sorry! You're just cute is all- wait no I don't mean". Wattson flushed a red "Oh cher (Oh dear)" She whispered. Wraith exhaled softly "Sorry" She said softly. The engineer glanced up "no, don't be, I suppose now is a good time to talk about what happened months ago". Wraith cleared her throat "Yeah, good idea" She replied. Wattson and Wraith in sync started "I-" They both said. Wattson cleared her throat "You first". Wraith nodded and took a deep breath "I honestly felt scared for the first time in a long time, when you suddenly disappeared". She paused "I felt like something, apart of me got taken away, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You make me feel whole". She flushed looking to the side again, clearly a bad habit. Wattson smiled slightly looking at the embarrassed skirmisher. "I didn't know what would happen, if anyone would ever come for me". She put a hand to her chest, near her heart "But I knew, mon ami, no. Mon amour (my love) that you would come and save me". Wraith looked at her "Of could I would Natalie". She whispered softly "I will always save you". Wattson teared up slightly, she was soft hearted, but knew she could let her guard down. She grasped Wraith's hand before kissing it softly and pulled her closer. "I have to make you a new scarf Mon amour". Wraith smiled "I suppose you do". Wattson grasped her waist softly and gave the skirmisher a soft kiss before pulling back. 

"Now we should really get to work on this or we'll never get out of this workshop" the engineer smiled. Wraith chuckled shaking her head, her heart in fireworks. "Yeah, let's get this done".


End file.
